Éclairant
by pococo
Summary: AU. He was ignored, abused, by everyone for his brother Jerry Potter 'The-boy-who-lived'. His mother gave him up to the dark lord, and now with another boy like him, he goes to Hogwarts. But how can he survive in a world that shuns him for being dark?
1. Chapter 1

Éclairant

Éclairant, French translation of 'Illuminating'; To enlighten intellectually or spiritually; enable to understand.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Because of an accidental bit of dark magic, Harry is abused by his parents. But his Twin brother Jerry is said to be all light. Because of this the Potters willingly give him up to the Dark Lord. Devonian Éclair, the half-blood son of a death eater also taken in by the Dark Lord. When they go to Hogwarts in there first year, they have there ups and downs. Can these two boys who seem to have to much dark magic for there own good, survive in a world where the light is judgmental?

**A/N: ***coughonlyreadonebookcough* B-But don't fret I will get my books soon and read them! Oi… *sigh* A-Anyway, please read and review. It would be nicely appreciated! If I have made /any/ mistakes please tell me. Most of what I know is by Spoilers and if they aren't right please inform me. It would help me tremendously.

'Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

_Flash backs, Letters, dreams_

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapitre un

He looked up from the book he was reading, putting it down gently on his bed. No, he had to remind himself this was not much more then a spare mattress his supposed parents dug out of the attic for him; or maybe the garbage he would put it past them. After all, what would they care for him? He was just another mouth to feed and provide after. They only care for one this, and one thing only.

His younger twin brother, Jerry Potter.

His face grew in disgust at the remembrance of his parents. How they always coddled Jerry and never allowed any love to Harry. He looked away slightly. But he couldn't hate his brother, he never could. Never _would_. He refused to. Not ever since, since that _night_.

He shook his head remembering what happened.

* * *

_The wind was restless and the sounds of feet on the ground sounded out through Godric's Hollow. A man with a snake like face had a permanent smirk on his face as he continued to walk._

"_Wormtail.." He drawled, turning to a plump man who. Said man squeaked and ran up to the other man._

"_Y-Yes, my Lord?" Wormtail, looked around and spotted what they came for. The other man just stared at what he saw as nothing._

"_The address, Wormtail?" The white, snake like man drawled. Wormtail scurried over and handed him a peace of paper with the address. He remembered the address and he looked up once more to see the Potter House. He grinned cruelly._

_-_

_Even at such a young age, one Harry Potter was smarter then most people could say they were at that age. He would walk long distances with out falling down (unlike his twin brother Jerry who could walk all but 2 feet before falling on his butt and crying) and could actually say a full sentence of words._

_But nothing he ever seemed to do got his parents attention. It was always 'Jerry this, Jerry that' or 'Jerry is so much more Light, he will surely save the world'. _

Jerry is so much more Light._ That phrase, how he hated that phrase. It was only one time, one time that he had emitted that dark power. But then again, that was when he was born, or so he was told._

_He sighed, looking out of the window of his home, seeing his Uncle Peter with a snake guy. His face screwed up in disgust. _

"_Ewww…" He murmured, now going to sit on the ground. He sighed a little. Laying down on his bed. And then he heard it, the front door slammed open and a muffled yelling from his father. He just turned around in his bed. His father was always loud. But he couldn't help but wonder…_

_There was hurried steps up the stairs, as his mother busted into his rooms with his brother. Her breath was ragged as she looked at Harry with a look of disgust. He quickly shoved Jerry to Harry, pulling the blanket over Jerry._

"_Keep him safe!" She hurriedly whispered, tears welling up in her emerald green eyes. Harry just scowled at her, but nodded his head. He himself hurriedly pulled himself under the blankets as well. _

_His brother looked at him with big Hazel eyes, sniffling. "Hawwy!" He whispered, snuggling close to his brother. He looked at the other, snaking his arms around his brother. Despite what his parents did to him, he and his brother were still relatively close. After all they were more then brothers, they shared a bond. One that couldn't be severed easily._

_The door to Harry's room slammed open as he heard a hissing voice, yelling at him mother._

"_Where are the boyssssss!" The voice hissed, Harry could only guess this was the man that looked like a snake._

"_T-They are not in here!" She told him, trying to be as calm as possible but failing._

"_Liessss! Do not lie to me!" He yelled at her, Harry poked his head out of the blankets slightly to see the man pointing his wand at his mother. She was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. He rolled his eyes slightly. He knew she would only care if Jerry stayed alive. He knew she did not care for _him_._

"_Fine, if you are going to be that way _Avada Kadav---" _But before he could get the rest of the killing curse out, Harry screamed out._

"_No!" _

_The Dark Lord turned his eyes onto the bed where he saw Harry's head poking out of the covers. His face turned into a smirk as he strolled over to the bed, yanking the covers off the two children. He looked over then, before laughing._

"_How pathetic, one of these mere children supposed to kill _me_!" He laughed, as if it was one big joke. Harry clang to his brother._

"_Well, then I guess its time to say good bye isn't it? Well then, _Avada Kadav--_" Again, before he could finish the curse a women's voice spoke up._

"_Please, don't kill Jerry! Take Harry, take him! Take him instead!" After all, she though to herself, the child was nothing but ill luck. He was taken over by dark magic._

_Harry stiffened in bed, what did she just say? He knew his mother did not care for him, even as far as not _love_ him but was she really truly giving him up to the Dark Lord. He knew she was horrible, but he didn't know she was this bad. Voldemort just smiled cruelly. _

"_And why should I..?" He asked, stepping closer to the twins. He looked at the one mention, Harry, who was looking at him with a bored expression. This intrigued him. How could such a young child not be afraid of him._

"_B-Because no one wants him, no wants someone as dark as that-- that _thing_!" Voldemort turned around at those words. Dark, this child was dark? Maybe he was.. No it couldn't possibly be. Either way, he would have to research this._

"_You have got a deal, I shall take him on his 5__th__ birthday. You have until then with him," he grinned cruelly once more. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and glanced to his mother who was nodding her head frantically. He sneered at her with disgust before turning on her and screaming, "_Crucio_!"_

_She fell to the ground twisting and turning, the pain racking through her body. He turned to the two children._

"Macula!_" He said, pointing at the two children. Out of no where Harry could feel pain on his forehead, he put his hand to his forehead where the pain seemed to come from and looked at the hand; it was spotted with blood. _

_With wide eyes he turned to his brother, who was screaming in pain, he looked at saw a simple thin line of his brothers cheek. He turned once more to the Dark Lord._

"_W-What did you do?" Harry asked, his voice quivering. He couldn't stand the look his brother had on his face neither could he stand his mother still withering in pain on his bedroom floor. _

"_Simply leaving a mark on your lives…" He smiled, before looking at young Harry once more. "Soon, you shall be out of here and you shall be mine." And then, with a loud pop he was gone._

_Aurors then came running into the room, at the head of them was one Mr. Dumbledore. Dumbledore took one look at the crying Jerry and walked over to them, picking up the young baby._

"_Young Jerry Potter has defeated Voldemort!" At this many of the Aurors flinched when he said the name. No one spared a glance Harry. No one noticed the strange lightning bolt scar on the older twins forehead. _

_No, everyone only cared for Jerry. And no one cared for Harry. _

_No one ever did._

_

* * *

_

Harry blinked. What brought those memories up. Oh, right. Today was his fifth birthday. But of course he was not downstairs in the ball room with his brother and family. No, he was up stairs, in his little attic bedroom.

He shook his head. His messy black hair fell onto his shoulders. It was only long because his parents, no matter how much he begged, would not have it cut or cut it themselves.

He put his hands to his face as sobs suddenly racked his body. Why? Why couldn't they just love him the same as his brother. Was he just something that hindered them? If so, why didn't they just give him up? Surely, an orphanage would have been better then this? Even if it had worse conditions there was always the chance someone would adopt him and give him the good life he always wished, with parents that would love him.

There were only three people that loved him here. Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remy, and surprisingly enough his own brother Jerry. He gave a sigh, sobs still racking through his body.

His door creaked open loudly. He looked up to see a blur of dark red hair tackle into him.

"Harry, Harry!" The voice called out, muffled. He looked down, as a small sincere smile came onto his face.

"Jerry, what are you doing here you are supposed to be--"

"That's right _supposed to_!" His brother huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. He gave a sigh, looking at Harry sadly. "Its just not the same with out you.."

Harry looked at him, his heart clenching. He hugged his little brother tightly. He doubted his brother remember the agreement with the Dark Lord. If Jerry did he would do everything in his power to protect him. But Harry didn't want anything to happen to Jerry. Jerry was everything he could ever want in a brother. He was so much more then Harry could of hoped for.

"Jerry, I love you…" He murmured, his eyes filling with unwanted tears. Jerry just looked at Harry confused.

"I love you too, Harry…" He replied back, taking out a tissue from a pocket in his party robes. He put it on the others face gently, whipping away the tears. "Harry, what is the matter?"

Harry just looked away. "Just remember that no matter what happens I love you, okay?"

Jerry nodded his head. "'Kay~" He agreed childishly, before getting up. He took his brothers hand. "Come on! You are comin' with me!" Harry looked at him confused, before the other continued with ", You are coming to the party with me!"

Harry's eyes widened as his brother his brother dragged him into his room. Jerry then proceeded to go to his closet and take out a set of children's dress robes in a deep blue color. He turned to Harry.

"I believe emerald would go better, because of your eyes, but you know how Daddy is.." He trailed off, handing the robe to his elder brother. Said brother just nodded his head and started to change.

He looked at himself, tears welling up yet again. In all his years of living he had never had something as nice as this. He looked as his brother and enveloped him into a hug. He would truly miss his brother when he left.

Jerry smiled at his brother, taking his hand into his own. "Ready Har'?" He asked cheerfully, practically jumping. Harry just smiled and nodded with a light blush on his face.

"Yes… yes I am…"

Jerry pulled Harry to the door, a small smile on his face.

But that smile would not last. Because by the end of the night, his brother would be gone. Gone from there lives, and gone from there cause.

-

Harry entered the ball room of there home, and looked at it in awe. But then he scowled. He shouldn't have to look at like this, like he had seen it for the first time. (Which was the truth.) He looked at the wonderfully made walls and floors, taking in how grand it was. Jerry continued to drag Harry to the dance floor.

Many parents and children at the party looked at Harry, whispering to each other with "Who is that boy?" or "I have never seen him before." Harry watched as his brother leaned into him.

"Come on Harry! Lets dance!" He giggled happily. Harry looked down at him and nodded.

"Okay.."

And dance they did, no one could separate the two, they just continued to dance the night away. But half way through the night Lily and James Potter came up to the youngest and glared at Harry.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" Lily spit out. James looked to his youngest son and went to grab him before Jerry glared at both of them.

"Harry is here too, because this is also _his_ birthday!" He shot defiantly to them. The both looked at Jerry with wide eyes.

"_You!_" Lily screeched out at Harry ", You brain washed him! Jerry, come to Mommy, come one dear. Lets leave that _thing_ alone." She cooed, trying to get him to come to her. But he would not have it. After all, the only thing he loved more then his parents was his brother.

"Mommy! He did not brainwash me!" Jerry said, clinging to his brother. Lily took Jerry's arm and pulled him strongly from Harry, she glared at her eldest child. Jerry just looked at him apologetically. Harry knew his brother didn't mean for any of this to happen. He just wanted to give Harry a good time.

But he couldn't hold it against any of them, after all, no one like him in this house. He turned around as he started to cry once more. But his tears where silent, he didn't sob. After all, he had years of practice with crying in front of the two people he knew would hurt him if he did cry in there presence.

He took a deep breath before turning to the only people he ever lived with. "You will rue this day, you will rue it. I swear it on my magic, you will regret ever being mean to me…" And then the little 5 year old looked to the door where he saw many men storming his home. He looked at the masks and walked to them, ignoring the cries of the people behind him.

"Harry James Potter, you get your ass over here this instant!" He heard his father, no ex-father, yell at him. He turned to the man, a small smile on his face.

"But, _Daddy_," He spat the word as if it was a curse ", I have to go. After all Mommy gave me up to them…"

The closest Death Eater went to the young boy, a hand went on Harry's shoulder and then Harry spoke.

"Good bye Mom, good bye Dad…" And then he was gone.

Jerry looked at where his brother just was, before tears spilt down his face. "H-Harry…?" He whispered, he looked to his parents. But his parents did not seem to care. No, far from it. His parents seemed to _like it _that his brother was gone. H-How horrible!

He struggled from the grip his mother had on him, and glared at them hatefully.

On that day, the Potters did not just lose one son, no they lost both. One, to the dark lord, and one to himself.

Jerry Potter, would become something no one would imagine, he would become the thing everyone expected. He would truly become 'The-boy-who-lived'. For himself and for his brother.

* * *

"Non! Get away from 'im!" An accented voice screamed bloody murder and she hugged a young 5 year old boy her chest. Her wispy blonde hair contrasted greatly with her son's own black hair. The boy looked at his mother, blue eyes met a similar set of blue eyes. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Do not kill my son!" She screamed. The man in front of her just gave a sneer, raising a stick to the women. The young boy just looked at his mom.

"Maman?" He asked her, in French. There mother tongue. He looked to the man once more. The man was staring at him, before giving a smirk.

"Ah, such a waste. I see great potential in you. Too bad your mother is a muggle and your father, well your father was a traitor." His red eyes met blue.

"Père?" The young boy asked the tall man. "You knew mon père? 'Ow? 'Ow do you know mon père?!"

Voldemort just looked at him. "None of your buissssnessss…" He hissed out hatefully. He turned once more to the blonde women.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, the blond women just screamed and begged. That was one of things Lord Voldemort hated about Muggles. They were so weak. So weak that they could not even fend for themselves.

He gave one more cruel laugh before he pointed his wand at her and said, "_Avada Kadavra!_" The young boy look at his mother, shaking her slightly.

"Maman? Maman? Come on, wake up. Maman!" He sobbed, shaking her slightly, when he saw his mom would not move, he looked up at Voldemort.

"What did you do to 'er?" He asked him, the other person just sneered. The young boy continued to sob, things around the house they were in started to shake. The Dark Lords eyes widened as the shadows in the room started to shift around, gliding over to the dark lord. He tried to struggle.

Impossible, this couldn't.. But it could, he realized. After all he found another child who was just liked this. He shook his head, and with a flick of his wrist dispelled all the shadows. He looked at the child who was now hugging his mother.

"You, child, you are coming with me!" he ordered. The boy looked at him.

"Non, I don't want too!" He yelled. His dark black hair framing his face.

"Too bad!" He hissed, grabbing the boys arm roughly.

"No, Maman! Maman!" He yelled to his mother, who just stared back at him with lifeless blue eyes. He looked at the man who killed his mother and continued to cry. The man picked him up, surprisingly gently. And so exhausted was he, that he fell asleep in said mans arms.

* * *

"_Isn't 'e precious, mon amour?" That was his mothers voice. He looked around and saw his mother with a man who was wearing a black robe and skull mask. Said man smiled at her._

"_Yes, he is…" He murmured, giving his mother a kiss on the forehead. He noticed this man had an English accent. Said man looked like him too. _

"_We need a name for 'im!" His mother stated happily, cooing at a bundle of blankets in her arms._

"_Well, Antje, why don't you name him? After all, you are the one who did the most work.." He chuckled to himself. Said women thought to her self for 30 seconds before coming up with a name._

"_Devonian!" She smiled smugly. _

"_Do I even want to know?" The English man sighed, he swore he could here, "Must be a muggle thing…"_

"_Eet eez a time period in 'istory where many new things were being created," The French women smiled. He just smiled at her. _

"_A middle name?" The man asked. She smiled at him._

"_Regulus, after his father…" The man blushed silently._

"_You didn't _have _too."_

_The women shook her head. "Oui, I did."_

"_So his full name is?"_

"_Devonian Regulus Black-Éclair. Eet 'as a nice ring too eet." Regulus shook his head a little._

"_Only you. Only you…"_

* * *

Devonian gasped as he woke up, placing a hand to his chest. He looked around. He was in an unknown room. He shook his head. He just… he had just dreamed off his mother and father.

He gave a slight sigh, before looking around once more. Now he spotted a young boy who was sleeping right next to him. Said boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry if this is terrible, but I wanted to try something like this. I would love some reviews, just to encourage me. Please?

Translation/s:

Macula-Latin for Mark; In the sense of the spell, to mark someone permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Éclairant

_Enlightenment must come little by little - otherwise it would overwhelm. -__Idries Shah_

'Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue, (animal speak)"_

_Flash backs, Letters, dreams_

"Speaking"

Chapitre deux; Powers

* * *

He looked up at the man who was to take him to the dark lords home. Long blonde hair was something that made him smile a bit. _Malfoy_. Yes, one of the dark lords more known supporters.

Said man looked down at Harry. Harry titled his head to the side at the man. "When are we going to be there?" Harry asked Malfoy who replied back with a "Soon!"

Harry rolled his eyes as they started the long trek to the dark lords home. Of course, they very well couldn't apparate there considering all the wards that were in place.

Finally after what seemed for ever they arrived at a giant mansion which made even Harry look twice. The house in front of him was just that huge. Way bigger then the Potter manor was. Shaking his head slightly, Harry continued walking and soon found him-self in the entrance hall. It was covered in the soft green and silvers of Slytherin colors, and Harry found himself liking these colors better then the obnoxious gold and red of Gryffindor in his old home.

He gave a some grin. Yes, these colors were much better.

He turned to Malfoy, who seemed to be leading him to a hall way to the right of the great hall. Running as fast as his 6 year old legs would allow him, he followed. Again, soon Harry found himself in front of a door.

"Here, My Lord will join you shortly", Malfoy almost sneered and then caught himself just in time. Turning around sharply he turned and walked away, leaving Harry at the door. With a small sigh, Harry faced the door and twisted the door knob and open the door, arriving in a- bedroom? Yes, that's what it was.

The room was once again in the Slytherin colors and held a queen sized, four poster bed. To the side was another door way which most likely held the closet, and next to that was another door. 'Probably the bathroom' Harry thought. On the other wall was a desk with a small amount of books.

After Harry was done with his analysis he found his way to the bed. He was exhausted. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night, so he was going to use this time to catch up on his rest before he met with the dark lord and met his fate (what ever that may be).

Covering himself with the heavy green threaded comforter, he fell asleep almost immediately.

_He opened his eyes and looked around. The place he was in was un recognize-able. He did not know where he was, as he had never been there before. He looked around again and noticed he was in a room with plush chairs and a fire, looking to the right he found a man sitting on one of the chairs sipping what seemed to be, tea._

_Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cliché moment, but stayed rooted where he was at the moment. Maybe the other man did not see him, that would save himself tons of explaining on how he was here and what he was doing here._

_But no such luck; the man looked up at Harry and gave a soft smile. Now that the man was looking up Harry could see the others looks. Black shiny hair was falling gracefully to the mans shoulders and dark brown - almost black- eyes looked at him in amusement._

"_Well, my little _atrum parvulus_, what are you waiting for! Come over here and join me!" The man laughed at the astonished look on the younger boys face. Harry sheepishly walked over to the man and seated himself on one of the plush chairs._

_The man turned to look at Harry, looking over and muttering nonsense like "Yes, yes. This is most definitely him…" or "He will have great power, etiam is mos …" He was speaking in a strange language that Harry could not understand, but was determined to learn to at least understand this stranger._

_The man looked away and then a couple seconds later turned to look at Harry once again. _

"_I have decided-!"_

"_Decided what?" Harry interrupted, speaking for the first time. The man just chuckled._

"_Don't worry that will be answered in time.." He grinned childishly. Harry just sighed, before the man stood up, walking closer and closer to Harry. Harry looked at him skeptically. The man crouched low so he was eye level with Harry._

"_I have decided to give you my power. But with this power, so comes the responsibility…" He said cryptically. Harry just looked at him with a confused face. What was this man going on about. _

"_But there are also cool things that come with these powers. For one you get to talk to me whenever, I mean who doesn't want to talk to _me_?" He grinned. "Also you get to talk to animals! My power is _way_ better then my brothers' and-."_

"_Who are you?" Harry once again interrupted the man. Said man just turned around to look at him once more and gave a smile._

"_Oh, my apologizes I forgot to introduce my self. Bestia Orator of the Darkness." Bestia smiled._

"_Bestia… Orator?" Harry asked. Bestia just nodded._

"_Yes, it means 'Animal Speaker'."_

"_I see…" Harry looked away a little, this was confusing him. When he looked up again he was Bestia looking down at him, he slowly lifted his arms up till the were on Harry's shoulder and then, he hugged Harry. Harry then feinted._

Harry open his eyes and looked around, before spotting something- some_one_- next to him on the bed. His breath hitched as he looked at the person.

Big blue eyes looked at him in fear and black hair was tumbling to the boys shoulder. Yes, it was a boy but it would take a minute to realize this. The boy was just so, _beautiful_ almost like a girl.

"Who are you?" He blurted out, before smacking his head. Smooth Harry, smooth.

The boy just looked at him and then replied with, "_Où suis-je_?" Oh even greater! The boy spoke another language. One that Harry did not know.

"U-Uhm…" Harry said, still having no clue what the other boy asked. "Do you, er, speak English?" The other boys eyes widened before nodding his head slightly.

"_Oui_, I do. Eet eez a bit harder to speak eet though…" His heavily accented voice replied back shyly. Harry nodded his head.

"Er, okay then. So again. What is your name?"

"Devonian.." The young boy said. "But, you can call me Devon or Dev." Harry figured as much, the others name was long.

Devon looked at him. "And, you?"

"Harry."

"'Arry?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

And that was how the two of them met, though it wasn't normal, _persay_- They were in the same bed after all.

Harry gave a sigh and made his way to the wardrobe that was off to the right. He opened it and rummage through the robes. He turned to Devon.

"What color robe do you prefer?" He asked the other. Devon just looked at him, confused.

"Robe?" He asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, robe. Are… are you a _muggleborn_?" He asked.

"What eez a muggleborn?"

"Then a.. a muggle?" _Why would the dark lord have a muggle here unless…?_ Harry hissed a little. He liked this kid and if he _was_ a muggle he would not have him get killed.

With a plan now forming in his mind, the young Potter took the French boy's hand.

"Come on! We must get you out of here!"

Devon looked at him again with confusion. "'Arry? What eez the problem?"

"I-If you stay here you will..!" He didn't want to say anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled Devon out of the room and into the silent corridors of the Riddle manor. Harry looked around to see if anyone was around and seeing that no one was, he pulled Devon further out.

"Stay quiet!" He ordered Devon, who now looked afraid.

"_Je suis effrayé…_" Devon whispered. Harry just looked at him sadly, even if he could not understand what the other was saying.

Just as they were rounding a corner, they smacked into someone. Harry looked up in alarm and flinched at the look the women in front of him was giving him. And then her eyes widened as she took in who she just bumped into.

"Oh, I am sorry, young masters!" She apologized. Harry just looked at her and then realized who _she_ was.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" It was more of a statement then questioning. The women bowed before turning to Devon.

"So this is my dear cousin's son…"She gave a chilly smile as she took in the feminine boy, who was looking at her sheepishly behind his lashes. He still didn't get that he could die at any second.

"_Cousin?"_ Devon asked. "You knew my _Père_?" Devon was literally jumping in excitement.

"Yes, I did. Though Regulus died young, most regrettably…" She mused a little. "But for him to love such.. Such _filth_ like your mother-" After those words were out of her mouth, something big and dark crashed into her.

The thing was binding her to the ground, it looked like a void at which nothing could come out if it came in.

"_Ma mère n'était pas la saleté!_" He screamed in French as the black thing started pounding into her again, and again and again.

"_Man, she does not let up does she?"_ Harry could hear Bestia chuckled. She? Who was she.

"My maman eez not zey filth! You are!" He screamed and then suddenly went rigid, promptly fainting.

"Devon!" Harry called, but again it was too late.

"_My dear boy, shush, it is okay…" A soothing voice told him, cradling him in there arms. Devon looked up with bleary eyes to see who it was. It was dark, and so cold._

"_Shush…" The voice murmured again. "I will not help you."_

"'_Oo are you?" Devon mumbled. The person adjusted him so he could look at her. He finally saw who it was._

_It was a women with straight black hair falling to her waist. The women had dark blue eyes._

"_My name is Alia, my dear." She said, continuing to calm him down. He snuggled into her comfortably and she smiled at him happily. "Dev, you are an important little boy, you know that right?" _

_He looked up at her. "Me? I am an important boy?" He asked her. She nodded._

"_Yes. You are. You are like little Harry. You and he are what we call 'reapers'…" He looked at her shocked._

"_R-Reapers? Us?" Once again, she nodded._

"_Yes… You have powers that come with it of course. Like your power, over shadows and Harry's power to communicate with anything living." _

"_Wow!"_

_Alia just chuckled. "Yes, now my dear it is time for you to wake up, child."_

"_Okay."_

_

* * *

_

Jerry looked around the Potter mansion in deep disgust. How could his parents do that to his twin brother? How could they do that to there son, there own _flesh and blood_? It just made no sense to him.

Finally arriving at the place he wanted to go to, he slammed the door to the library grumbling how un fair it was. Honestly, he never really liked his fame. He never liked how he was coddled every second of his life. He liked it when he was around Harry at those times he could act _himself_ and not like everyone made him out to be.

And now he had to make sure he studied. Oh no, it was not for those sorry excuses he called wizards and witches. It was for himself, for his brother, for Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. He would, for once in his short life, he selfish.

Taking a first year charms book off the shelf he went to a couch and laid down and started leafing through the pages.

Now, if only he could learn to read better…

That night, after his parents trying to get him to talk to him, Jerry walked into his room and layed down on his bed. He looked at the wall blankly for a second, before he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

No more Harry to say good night, no more Harry to sleep with when he had nightmares, no more Harry…

He went to sleep crying that night.

_Jerry looked around. Where was he? He didn't know. But he liked the colors. A nice blend of pale peach and yellow. It look very nice. He looked around a bit more and saw a man sitting on one of the couches grinning at him._

"_You! Hey, you!" The man said, waving his hands trying to get his attention. The older man pouted. "Come over here, little one!" He got off the couch and took Jerry's hands pulling him energetically._

"_W-Where are we?" Jerry asked cautiously. The other man grinned at him._

"_In your mind, little one!" _

"_My mind?" _

"_Yup!" He deadpanned._

"_Who are you?" Jerry asked. The man looked at him with another one of his grins._

"_Jerry!" He childishly said._

"I'm_ Jerry."_

"_Oh poo, you got me. Okay, you may call me Sol. Sol Orator. I have a brother named Bestia, honestly his name is the only one that makes sense in terms of our powers…" He smiled. Jerry looked at him confused. Powers? What was this guy on?_

"_And what would those powers be?"_

"_Hm, well you and I can talk to the inanimate…" He winked to Jerry. He threw his hands in the air suddenly. "But it can be so annoying! Sometimes the wall will talk to you for _no_ reason. Honestly!" Jerry giggled a little and Sol smiled at him gently._

"_Jerry, you are what historians call an 'Angel', just with out the wings. See, you are a being of light. Kinda' like the reapers and my brother are beings of the dark. And just because they are dark does not mean they are evil!" Sol reprimanded. "Now Jerry, there is another Angel but right now she has not awaken to her powers. It will probably be a good amount of time before she does."_

_Jerry nodded. "I-Is my brother?" Sol's look softened a little._

"_Yes, little one. Your brother is one of the reapers…" _

"_I see, then I guess I will see him again, hm?" he said smiling shyly, looking down and twiddling with his thumbs._

"_Yes that is true… Now little one you need to go back to sleep. Sweet dreams, little one…"_

Jerry had good dreams from then on.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, late post is late, neh? Well uhm. Sorry about that. I got distracted by finals and stuff so I did not get a chance at writing. Hm, the next chapter will have them older so look forward to it!

Review please.


End file.
